With His Soul
by No Longer Writing See Profile
Summary: Ichigo and Yoruichi lead a simple life: running the Kurosaki family clinic. Several years have passed since the demise of Aizen. Strange events occur in the world of the living; events begin to unfold, a new enemy arises. Sequel to By Her Hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay okay; i lied. I said 10,000 words yet this felt like a good place to end the chapter. Thank you to all of those who follow By Her Hand and I wish you all happy reading of this story.**

**One more thing: If anyone wants an OC in the story there are some things you will need to PM me:**

**- Side :good or bad**

**- Appearence**

**- Personality**

**- Name**

**- Sex.**

**Thanks, and happy reading.**

**Special Thanks to **SeeKayO.o **for offering the title for the story. Special Cookie of High-fived awesomeness to you**

* * *

There were a few lights that illuminated that dark streets of Karakura Town, said lights banished the darkness and held it at bay. There were few people out tonight, for good reason too; the snow had begun to fall. A few stragglers ran too-and-throw trying to escape the merciless blizzard that caught them so off guard. Except one. One man style defiantly as the others rushed pointlessly around him. He looked around noticing people staring at him from doorways and shop windows as if he were mad. Shrugging he continued forth; clad in grey blazer and trousers on top of a white shirt and accompanied by black leather shoes. Finally a single strap satchel was slung over his body providing a soft click as he walked. Sighing heavily he watched intently as humans ran past him, never colliding with him but some nearly did. He grinned evilly; they wouldn't dare nock him down, would they be sorry. He could never tell why they didn't like being out in a blizzard or a heavy rainstorm. It was... surreal. They weren't experienced very often in Karakura but when they did, they weren't anything to be embarrassed about. He chuckles to himself, the last time there was a blizzard this bad there were walls of snow almost six foot tall. The snow drifted against his face and left a cool stinging there while the wind whipped up more snow, intensifying the blizzard further and rippling his clothes in the process. Striding around the corner he walked at increased pace while watching four, what must've been, late teenagers cornering a young woman. Immediately his anger flared, but he kept it in check. Walking past he ignored the pleads of the young woman, but one of the 'attackers' turned to him

"Whatcha looking at kid? Go home!" he said with a gruff, deep voice. The man stopped instantly, spinning round he looked towards the instigator.

"Watch you mouth, punk" the man said removing his bag and placing it gently on a nearby bench. All four teens were now facing the man with little more than their fists for weapons. The man stood defiantly as they advanced and flanked him. The air became still except the distant rumble of a car in adjacent streets. The wind kicked up a rabble of leaves which fell deftly to the floor. The uncomfortable, unfathomable silence of imminent battle filled the air

"How marvelous." The man grinned. A shuffle to his right indicated it had begun, the tension seemed to relieve itself like a pressurised container; instant and dramatic. The first thug to his right lunged at him, aiming a punch to his jaw which was quickly countered. Using his left arm he brushed the attack aside and grabbed his hair and pulled the thugs face to meet his knee, it did so with a sickening crack. The teens head sprang back over; his feet leaving the floor momentarily letting his body crumple to the floor with a small stream of blood flowing from his nose and head. Immediately the man rounded on the three other teens that seemed to quiver under his gaze. Smirking he took a sharp step towards them making them all retreat a couple of steps.

"Go home" he said yet it seemed to fall of deaf ears. The man picked up his bag and threw it back round his body. While smoothing out his clothes he heard a low groan to his left. The thug was regaining consciousness. Pacing over he left small prints in the shallow snow. Reaching the sprawled out thug he watched as the unsightly being grab his leg weakly, instinctively the man stamped heavily on his arm electing a shriek of pain from the thug as his tainted blood spilt onto the clean and pure snow beneath him. There was quiet muttering from the three remaining thugs who had seemed to have scooted further away. Paying no attention to them he paced over to the girl and crouched in front of her

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly offering out his hand. She took it gratefully and pulled each other to their feet.

"I'm fine... Just... Take me home, please?" she asked leaning against him for support "it isn't far, maybe five minutes" she informed him shakily. They walked in complete silence besides the crunching of the snow beneath their feet. Sure enough they appeared at a front door no more than five minutes later

"I will be okay now... Thank you" she said hugging the man tightly. Stunned, he gingerly held her

"Don't worry about it" he told her before turning to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" he answered, turning back to see her stood halfway in her home

"I didn't even ask; what's your name?" she said blushing slightly. He sighed

"Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thank you... Ichigo" she said before stepping inside and closing the door. Ichigo walked from the door and onwards towards his families' clinic, replacing the scant grin on his face with the trademark scowl. Walking through the near blizzard he watched all manor of people dive for cover, he watched animals do the same. Slowly pacing the streets he kept his senses sharp, Karakura had been quiet recently; in terms of hollow activity. He smiled to himself 'maybe hollows don't like the cold' he joked with himself. Turning right he found himself on the same street as the family clinic, finally, his little 'detour' had made him inexcusably late for his evening meal. Yuzu, no doubt, would berate him, his father would probably kick him across the room, again, and Karin would just sarcastically comment about their usual 'performance' and then shatter her fathers' spirit.

Ichigo smiled pointlessly, he knew his family so well. Besides them being kind of strange, he couldn't care less. He stopped in his tracks. The wind had stopped blowing and the snow was falling silently around him, yet there was still a small tapping sound. Spinning around his eyes scanned for any signs of danger, any signs of anything, but to no avail. Turning back round he decided to hurry back home

"Boo!" was all it took to nock him onto his back. Someone had stood pretty much face to face with him while he had his back turned. Propping himself up on his elbows he removed the snow from his eyes and looked for his attacker.

"Ichigo? What're you doing on the floor?" asked an imitated sweet voice. Ichigo sighed.

"Yoruichi, why do you do this all the time?" he asked rolling his eyes and groaning. Standing up he brushed off his clothes for a second time and fixed Yoruichi with his gaze. She was standing in a long black coat, finished with a black scarf wrapped around her nose and mouth. Ichigo stepped closer and pulled it down, looking deeply into her golden eyes he kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She responded by running one hand through his hair and another squeezing his ass making him yelp slightly.

"Yoruichi! Not in the middle of the street!" he said slightly annoyed breaking apart allowing her to rest her head on his chest

"Welcome home Ichigo" she said, her words forming steam in the bitterly cold air. Yoruichi led Ichigo through the front door of the Kurosaki clinic, kicking off their shoes and shrugging of their jackets they walked, hand in hand, into the front room.

"Dinners almost ready Ichigo!" Yuzu called through from the kitchen area

"Good! I'm starving!" he called back while Yoruichi shoved a sheet into his hands "I don't understand" he said looking down the the brown folded sheet. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and took it from him

"Like this..." she said tossing the sheet over the dining table purposely thrusting her chest forwards. Ichigo folded his arms across his chest looking away, attempting to hide the slight blush that crept across his features. He watched as Yoruichi set out everyones places at the table. She caught him watching and purposely dropped some cutlery and bent over as low as possible right in front of Ichigo who could help looking.

"You win!" he said throwing up his arms and walking from the room followed by the delighted chuckles of Yoruichi. Their evening meal was quite a lot quieter than usual. Ichigo slouched back in his chair, pushing his empty plate away at the same time "It's so much quieter around here without him here" he said tipping his chair back over on two legs.

"It won't be when he gets back y'know" Karin muttered across the table looking towards Yoruichi "especially when he finds out you've been dating someone and kept it secret from him" Karin grinned, as did Yoruichi. Ichigo merely scratched the end of his nose

"Yeah well, at least he kept his nose out of my business this time" he said referring to whenever his father followed him on his days off, invading his privacy, constantly badgering him. Ichigo and Yoruichi cleared the table and done the dishes while Ichigos sisters trotted off upstairs to bed. Ichigo laid on the couch with Yoruichi curled up on his chest.

"Ichigo" a distinct male voice sounded "Can we do something tomorrow" it said again

"Of course" Ichigo muttered lazily scratching the black cat behind its early grainy a soft purr from it. Yoruichi crawled up his chest to get a better look at him

"Anything I want?" she asked, tail drifting side to side behind her

"Anything you want" Ichigo replied flashing her a toothy grin. He didn't get an answer, just a deep rumble from the cats chest. Ichigo laid a hand across the cats back enjoying the silky smoothness of the fur. Yawning widely he scooted her to the bit of couch next to him

"Good night Yoruichi".

"Good night Ichi" she said to which he simply smiled, the voice threw him but he knew that voice anywhere. It was unique to her. As was his to her. They lived together in the Kurosaki clinic along with Yuzu and Karin; Isshin donated the clinic to them after they had become competent of running it properly. Yoruichi constantly cheated; using healing Kidou on patients. While they were unconscious, prompting amazing recoveries and comebacks. It had been only two-years since the turmoil in Soul Society where Ichigo had stood and killed Aizen, with a little help of course.

"I love you, Ichigo..."

"Love you too, Yoruichi". Yoruichi curled up against his body, desperate for warmth, but their moment was spooky by the front door almost being kicked from its hinges

"Open up quick!" shouted a voice followed by several dull thuds and more shouting. Ichigo cursed and walked carefully to the door while Yoruichi returned back to her human form and pulled on a dressing gown. Ichigo yanked the door open and was immediately floored by two people barging their way in. Yoruichi rushed over and was about to attack the infiltrators when they slammed the door shut and stepped into the light. Hisagi, Captain Hitsugiya and Momo stood before them. Momo was being carried by Toshiro while Hisagi held a deep cut on his arm. All three were covered in a thick layer of blood, probably more of the enemies than their own judging how badly injured they were. Yoruichi had already directed Toshiro into the wards, quickly followed by Ichigo and Hisagi. Ichigo walked into the room to see Yoruichi frantically moving around. Ichigo stepped to the side of the bed and a lump caught in his throat

"Oh-Shit!" Momo was laid on the bed and her robes were discarded, dripping with blood. Ichigo gathered bandages, disinfectant and some pain relief. Ichigo came back into the room and watched as Yoruichi and Toshiro skilfully and rapidly bound her injuries doing anything that was asked of him, whenever it was asked.

"Ichigo, more bandages!" Yoruichi barked at him. Placing a large roll in her hand she wrapped the entire length of Momos arms to her shoulders

"So what happened anyway? You turn up to my house like this!" Ichigo asked flatly, his haze moving between Toshiro and Hisagi, who finished tending to his own wounds. Hisagi walked over the the foot of the bed where Ichigo stood.

"We were in a routine patrol when we got an alert from Soul Society of some abnormal spiritual pressures in the east of Karakura. Seeing as we were closest we decided to check it out. We arrived at some old park, and it was deserted, at least, it seemed like it. There was this... this... Uh, I don't even think it was a hollow, it was different." Hisagi sank to the floor, back resting on the metal frame with him head in his hands. "It was different, it was a hollow but wasn't, it wasn't a Vizard, or a Vasto Lorde. God-DAMNIT! Why can't I remember!" he growled in frustration taking fistfuls of his own black, spiky hair.

"Calm down Hisagi" Ichigo said putting his hand on his shoulder and squeezing "It'll come back; don't worry if you can remember now." Ichigo stood and left the room and reentered with a drink for everyone. "It must've been strong for a captain and lieutenants to be defeated" Ichigo said thoughtfully

"We weren't defeated" Toshiro said shakily "We were massacred!" he almost shouted, grinding his fists together. Ichigo sighed 'Could it really be that bad?' he thought running a hand through his hair.

"How bad is it Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked quietly

"She's in a bad way, she'll make it though, she's tough" Yoruichi replied sitting next to Ichigo on one of the spare beds. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her flush to him, leaning his chin on her shoulder he inhaled her scent. Sighing contently he relaxed against her shoulder and almost instantly fell asleep.

The morning sunlight shone brightly through the curtains of the Kurosaki clinic spreading their warming rays over a spread-eagled Ichigo, and to his side, a curled up Yoruichi. Groaning deeply Ichigo stretched and rubbed his eyes, blinking hard at the sunlight assaulting his vision. Yoruichi merely purred next to him. Spinning himself round he stumbled when his feet hit the floor, his legs apparently still asleep. Leaning on a nearby wall Ichigo found Toshiro slumped, head in hands, on the floor besides Momos bed and Hisagi had taken to one of the beds to the left of Momos. Ichigo quietly exited the room and began to reflect on the passed two years whilst he stared from a window. Since Ichigo had defeated Aizen and the Shinigami had repelled the Arrancar attacks, things had slowed down, considerably; there were no more huge, crushing battles that he had to partake in, no damsels in distress. There was the odd hollow that would give him a bit of trouble, but apart from that and training with Yoruichi life was, well, just life. Isshin has decided to allow Ichigo and his sisters to run the clinic since they showed they were competent. Ichigo hadn't told his father about Yoruichi, with good reason; he would be all over her every day.

Ichigo hadn't caught wind of the undead since he escaped from their stronghold with the help of Yoritsu. Ichigos heart sank; he remembered all of those that were lost in the past couple of years too. Yoritsu died from taking an attack for Ichigo and Rukia died because of Ichigos own selfishness. Renji wasn't found after his attack on Ichigo which caused the Urahara shop to collapse. Though to some this may seem like only a couple to some people, these deaths were three too many. Ichigo sighed and ruffled his messy orange hair. Ichigo remembered how he defeated Aizen; he had since mastered his hollow, but not the techniques, there were so many to be used in many different ways. Clenching his fist he smirked confidently.

"Looks like I might be needing this again soon" he said to himself pulling the Shinigami badge from his pocket. He had been offered a place on the court guards squads after defeating Aizen, but he refused it straight from the start. Some called him mad for turning down such an opportunity, but it wanted to spend time with his family and his lover, not filing paperwork and teaching new recruits how to fight. Pouring himself a glass of water he almost choked when he felt someone wrap their arms around his stomach. Ichigo immediately relaxed when he heard Yoruichis soothing voice, and warm breath wash over his neck.

"Tryin' to sneak off, Ichi?" Yoruichi asked with a teasing tone in her voice. Ichigo grinned, placing his glass down he turned to face her, his face centimetres from hers.

"From you?" he asked simply "never." Kissing Yoruichi lightly he couldn't believe that two years had passed since the incident with Aizen and the Undead. Yoruichi laid her head on his chest and sighed while she listened to his strong, yet steady heartbeat; a heart that beat only for her.

"Ichigo..." Yoruichi said dreamily. Ichigo hummed for her to continue. "My mother wants us to get married, it'd probably be best to keep away until she drops the idea." Ichigo twitched and became stiff, his breathing became frantic.

"M-m-married?" Ichigo stammered looking down into Yoruichis golden eyes "Your mothers crazy!" he accused making them both laugh.

"Not as crazy as your father though!" she countered wiping tears from her eyes.

"Touche" Ichigo said. Resting his hand on the back of Yoruichis neck and kissing her he noticed Toshiro blindly stumbling from the ward where he slept the night. Ichigo tossed his chin in his direction, alerting Yoruichi to their guest.

"How are you Toshiro?" Ichigo asked warily as he dropped himself into one of the arm chairs, his hair matted with Momos stale blood. Ichigo untangled himself from Yoruichis arms and poured another glass of water. "Drink this; it'll make you feel better" Ichigo told the white haired Captain. Thanking Ichigo, Toshiro took the glass and sipped without thinking; his thoughts still fixed upon Momos well being.

"Whats in this?" Toshiro asked flatly observing the supposed water as it glowed with a light blue hue. Ichigo sat in a chair opposite drinking the same concoction as Toshiro.

"I'm not sure yet..." Ichigo muttered rubbing his chin. Toshiro glared at him, but Ichigo continued "I don't know what to call it; it was my idea but Yoruichi had Urahara make it. It's liquefied, blank, condensed spiritual pressure that matches itself to the consumer... or something like that." Ichigo took another sip and set his glass down; Toshiro was busy swirling the glass and its contents. Yoruichi sat next to Ichigo, holding a glass which exuded a soft rose glow, and wrapped her arms around him.

"It comes in different strengths, it was made for me, originally, to help me recover, but it actually tasted good we we kept drinking it regardless. It doesn't affect you in anyway when you aren't injured or lacking any spiritual energy. After a while we mixed some so that it could be used for healing humans, seeing as we live in a clinic." Toshiro stared as the couple before him in sheer awe and respect, both willing to help both races. Some Shinigami would look down on them for this, but they didn't seem to care

'Extraordinary' Toshiro thought to himself, but snapped himself from his thoughts when he had a brainwave.

"Ichigo, could we give this to Momo? To accelerate her healing!" Toshiro asked getting more and more excited by the second. Ichigo held up his hand and immediately Toshiro was silenced and calm again.

"We've already got her on it, we administered a drip containing that" he told Toshiro motioning towards what Yoruichi was drinking. Toshiro looked confused eyeing the soft rose coloured glow of Yoruichis drink, who casually sipped at it. A time of silence passed between the three before Yoruichi frowned and jabbed Ichigo in the ribs.

"Aren't you meant to be explaining this to him?" she asked, slightly annoyed at her boyfriends incompetence.

"Oh yeah, sorry. We had a problem with it at first; it seemed that we had to engineer it to work for the different genders. I don't know why but when I drank what Yoruichi was drinking it didn't have any effect, apart from making me throw up my guts" Ichigo recalled with a slight frown. Yoruichi was meanwhile attempting to stifle a laugh, and she failed. Ichigo ignored her, rolling his eyes and resumed explaining the strange liquid to Toshiro who seemed grateful for something to take his mind off Momo.

"Anyway, we had to add a colour to each because we kept mixing them up and messing up Uraharas floors." Ichigo grinned widely, remembering how he once threw up into Uraharas hat who almost put it on. He would of if it wasn't for Yoruichi stopping him. Ichigo walked to the small kitchen area and poured another glass of the blue glowing liquid and handed it to Hisagi who dropped himself onto the other armchair that occupied their living room. He accepted it gratefully, muttering his thanks. Everyone sat in complete silence, not exactly knowing what to say.

"How long will it be before she wakes up?" Toshiro asked quietly not daring to meet anyones eyes while he cradled the brittle glass in his hands.

"Days, maybe a week" Yoruichi replied who was laying with her head in Ichigos lap while her legs dangled over the edge of the couch they occupied. Toshiros head immediately snapped up, his turquoise eyes blazing like a raging fire

"That soon?" he asked shakily, the glass rattling precariously in his hands.

"That soon" Ichigo confirmed "but first you have to go back to see Yamamoto and tell him about what happened. Don't worry; we'll contact you if anything happens."

"As soon as anything happens?" Toshiro asked again. Ichigo was close to losing his temper, but instead huffed and answered "Yes! As soon as anything happens!" Toshiro looked considerably happier, but still had a frown on his face. Hisagi fell in line behind Toshiro as he opened a Senkai gate, presumably straight to the head captains office.

"Oh, Kurosaki!" Toshiro called before he left.

"What now, Toshiro!" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his temples.

"It's Captain Hitsugiya to you!" Toshiro shouted as he and Hisagi walked into the Senkai gate, the sash doors closing behind them.

"Bastard" Ichigo muttered under his breath picking up the now empty glasses while Yoruichi went to check on Momo.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugiya, how goes your mission? You are back early" the Captain Commander announced from the head of the squad captains and lieutenants. The small white haired captain looked around nervously. Swallowing it felt like he had a hand crushing his throat.

"Captain Commander and Captains of the Court Guard Squads, I arrived back early because we were attacked and defeated." Muttering broke out between the captains apart from Kenpachi who merely scoffed. The Captain Commander smacked his cane on the wooden floors silencing all the captains allowing Toshiro to continue. "Myself, Hisagi and Hinamori were ambushed by a single hollow and were forced to retreat when Hinamori was gravely injured." He stopped again waiting for the captains to absorb the information. Captain Unohana stepped forward.

"You have too lieutenant Hinamori to my squads barracks, yes?" she asked in her usual soft tone. Toshiro gulped and breathed deeply

"Actually, we took her to the Kurosaki Clinic. She is resting there as we speak" Captain Unohana stepped back and simply nodded her head. Toshiro was amazed, he was sure he was going to be beaten to a pulp for not bringing all injured personnel to Squad 4 like they were ordered to. Toshiro stood for the next 30 minutes giving his report, of which most didn't seem interested in, merely nodding or tutting when they agreed or disagreed with something. However, Captain Kurostuchi was mesmerised by the description of the hollow and it seeming powers.

"So you say it looked like any other low level hollow, but had the strength and speed enough to mortally wound a lieutenant and force another and a Captain to retreat?" Kurostuchis tone was almost mocking. Toshiro grimaced and confirmed what he just said. "How strange..." he muttered before falling silent. The whole hall was silent except the raspy breaths of the Head Captain and the creaking of the floor beneath their feet.

"I have decided that you, Captain Hitsugiya, will accompany lieutenant Hisagi and another back to the world of the living to investigate the appearance of this strange hollow. You will report back within the coming weeks and, if necessary, recruit the services if Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Yes, Captain Commander" Toshiro replies bowing.

"Geez, I wonder when those two are going have a baby. It's been two years already!" Rangiku moaned prompting hushed laughter from the other assembled captains and lieutenants.

Toshiro had an idea and grinned. "You're coming with us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such the long update time. I have been put back to five-days a week meaning my writing time has been seriously impacted upon meaning shorter chapters less often. Sad-face. I was on the verge of holding my writing but decided against it****. ********A**nother chapter for you guys! Remember: the bold quoted writing is ichigos hollow speaking/thought. 

Reap: Rukia isn't dead. Yoruitsu gave her that remedy that brought her from her deep state of concussion.

Hayden101: As i said above i cant really control my update times and writing times, i guess im inconsistent. Sad-face.

SoulsLastResort: Thanks for the review and it is very much appreciated. I will now answer your questions. Renji is, presumably, dead after he put all his spiritual energy into one attack that Yoritsu took which in turn collapsed Uraharas training ground. Ichigo and co. left him in there. Thanks for the compliment on the concotion idea it struck me as a little wiered at first, i didnt even remember writing it but it was plausable so i kept it.

**Read, enjoy and review.**

Perched upon a wall outside the Kurosaki clinic sat Toshiro, Rangiku and Hisagi all looking through the window into the living room which was currently occupied by Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"When?" Rangiku asked watching as Ichigo brushed back a stray bang of Yoruichis dark purple hair "We've been sat here so long I think Hisagi is frozen." Toshiro looked at Hisagi who's breath was forming steam in the bitterly cold air. There were icicles starting to form on he end of his cherry red nose.

"Follow me and keep quiet" Toshiro whispered pulling his haori tighter around himself. All three loaded themselves from the wall and proceeded towards the front door of the clinic, the occupants currently unaware of their presence. Toshiro slowly turned the handle and crept inside closely followed by Rangiku and Hisagi. Once inside the three stood in the doorway that lead to the living area of the clinic. Toshiro raised a closed fist to his mouth preparing to clear his throat...

"GAHHHHH!" screamed a raspy echoing voice yet no one appeared. The three intruding shinigami jumped out of their skin and screamed louder themselves. Ichigo and Yoruichi sat up with raised eyebrows, looking at the three panting soul reapers.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly, eyeing each of them in turn. Ichigo sat for a moment trying to concentrate his spiritual energy, attempting to detect who else was with them, but it wasn't that easy with Yoruichi straddling his hips.

Ichigo tried to ask them what happened again, his face marred by a slight blush and his trademark scowl "Toshiro what are you-"

**"Yo, King!"** said a raspy voice. Ichigo sighed he knew that voice all too well. As if on cue his hollow stepped out from where Toshiro, Rangiku and Hisagi had been hiding. The hollow looked round at all of the three wide-eyed Shinigami.

**"What?" **he asked looking at Hisagi who's eyes rolled into the back of his head which fell to the floor with a dull thud. Yoruichi climbed off of Ichigo and picked up the two remaining conscious Shinigami. Ichigo just sat and observed as the hollow pushed his legs off the couch and dropped himself in the seat. Ichigo eyed him suspiciously to which the hollow held his hands up in defence.

**"Hey! I didn't do nothin' honest! They were sneakin' up on ya!"** the cried in protest but Ichigo just sighed and walked over to Hisagis limp form, picked it up and dropped in into a seat in the corner.

"Jeez, I nearly popped out of my top there!" muttered Rangiku as she readjusted her uniform not noticing the pair of eyes willing her uniform to fall to pieces. Ichigo walked in front of the hollow and stretched his head to peek at Rangiku. Toshiro was smoothing down is haori while Yoruichi ruffled his hair like he was a small child. The hollows yellow eyes were almost popping from his head and drooling on the floor when Rangiku pretty much fondled herself. Ichigo huffed and punched the hollow square in the face

"Stop ogling her you perverse freak!" Ichigo shouted catching Rangikus and Toshiros attention.

The hollow laughed with mirth. "I'm part of you; that means you want to look, doesn't it?" Ichigo gritted his teeth and verbally grilled the hollow for the next ten minutes giving the regular speech of how they weren't the same, but completely different in every single way. The hollow sat on the floor, propped up by his elbows, scratching behind his ear while Ichigos face was point blank with his own. Ichigo gave up eventually and let his shoulders sag

"Just... Get back inside... Please" Ichigo muttered defeatedly and the hollow, thankfully, did as he was told. Ichigo dropped himself back into his seat on the couch as Yoruichi reappeared with a serving tray carrying several cups of tea. Each of the conscious soul reapers accepted a cup and sipped it gratefully. Several tense moments of silence passed while Yoruichi settled herself against Ichigos chest.

"So... Toshiro what brings you back so soon?" Ichigo asked cocking an eyebrow at him. Ichigo immediately regretted his words due to the throbbing vain on the side of Toshiros head.

"Captain... Hitsugiya..." he spat through gritted teeth. Ichigo just kept silent while he calmed himself down, Yoruichi however didn't seemed phased this sudden anger; she just sipped her tea and shuffled closer to her lover. After a minute Toshiro took a couple of deep breaths and spoke

"The Captain Commander requested that we came back to the world of the living to investigate this 'hollow' that attacked us." Toshiro sipped more of his tea. "He said we could recruit your help if need be." Toshiro looked between the two lovers expecting an immediate alliance to be forged.

"We'd be happy to he-"

"Woah there!" Ichigo interjected "That old man doesn't command us! We saved Soul Societies ass from Aizen! I want some downtime" Ichigo argued

**"Lazy prick!"** the hollow rattled from within his soul

"Shut it!" Ichigo retorted to, seemingly, nobody. Toshiro looked to Yoruichi who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Ichigo, we're dying in our feet here" Toshiro pleaded "We need your help, desperately." Ichigo sighed and sank further back into his seat, too tired to argue he, grudgingly, agreed. Toshiro thanked him before fully relaxing in his seat.

"Ichigo what're you shouting at?" came a squeaky voice that belonged to his sister who poked her head around the doorframe apparently woken by the recent commotion. Ichigo inspected his sister, she was still in her nurse's uniform, she must have fallen asleep beside a patients bed again.

"Yuzu, stop pushing yourself so hard, get some rest" he called to her who simply nodded and, judging from the noise, had went off to bed. Toshiro and Rangiku looked at Ichigo with quizzical looks on their faces.

"She's been taking care of Momo" Ichigo explained to them "She pushes herself way too hard though, I wish she would give herself a break" he said thoughtfully, but his train of thought was derailed when Yoruichi set her head in his lap, staring up at him.

"You're a wonderful brother" she said lacing her fingers with his. Ichigo blushed a little and looked away. Ichigo cleared his throat and glared at Rangiku to silence her sniggering.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked Toshiro who didn't even seem to register a conscious thought. Toshiros chest heaved and then deflated. Looking towards Ichigo Toshiro shrugged.

"I guess we can just wander around where we were attacked and hope it comes

"Fantastic" Ichigo muttered "and where was this?"

"Karakura Park." Ichigo nodded and stroked his chin thoughtfully

"There hasn't been the greatest deal of hollow activity lately, it's like they going extinct, or somethings drawing them away. The only ones that I've seen are really low level hollows. Do you think that has anything to do with it?" Ichigo asked hopefully, wanting some kind of answer; lately there seemed to be more problems than answers with regard to the hollows. Toshiro seemed to mull this over for a second before rubbing his eyes.

Toshiro sighed heavily and ran a hand through his white hair removing some of the snow from outside. "It's entirely possible, but we'd have to go to Huecuo Mundo to see if the hollows were gathering there-"

"And even if they were gathering there they'd need some huge source of attraction" Rangiku interjected gaining a nod of approval from Toshiro.

"It could be a lot of hollow bait..." Ichigo pondered having a brief flashback to when he and Uryu went head to head to see who could kill the most hollows. Ichigo smiled ruefully while he strokes Yoruichis hair. "I don't know, but we can go see hat'n'clogs tomorrow to see if he's got any ideas." Rangiku and Toshiro seemed taken aback.

"You mean he's rebuilt that shack?" Toshiro asked flatly. Ichigos smile faltered a little, the repressed memories from the day it was destroyed coming back to him.

"Uh, yeah. It's just the same as before too. Exactly the same." Ichigo leant back on the couch and stared through the window. An uneasy silence built within the room which was only broken by a groggy Yoruichi who turned over in his lap.

"Oh Ichigo... Mmmm" she moaned grabbing his T-shirt. Ichigo blushed and blinked confusedly before smiling.

"Looks like someone needs to go get some shuteye" he muttered before picking Yoruichi up and cradling her against his chest. "You guys can make use of the patient beds if you want" Ichigo said as he walked up to his and Yoruichis room. Opening the bedroom door with his lover in his arms was a harder task than he previously imagined. Eventually nudging the door open Ichigo still strode over to his old, familiar bed and gently placed Yoruichi on top of it. Removing his T-shirt and trousers Ichigo closed the door and slid under the covers next to Yoruichi who groaned and turned to face him. Ichigo froze when the moonlight hit her face, bathing her in a pure white light making her resemble some kind of angel.

"You could have just woke me, Ichigo" Yoruichi whispered. Ichigo frowned but soon broke into a smile.

"I didn't want to. You have no idea how beautiful you look right now." Yoruichi smirked a little as her gaze met Ichigos. Ichigo brushed aside a bang of her purple hair and softly pressed his lips against her own. Yoruichi let a hand slip round to the back of Ichigos neck and pull him closer to her. Breaking apart Yoruichi nestled her head in the crook of Ichigos neck inhaling his scent as she did. Ichigo smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and pulling her tighter towards him. Kissing Yoruichi on her forehead Ichigo whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight, kitty." Yoruichi gave a soft laugh and kissed his neck

"Goodnight, strawberry."

* * *

"Say, Kira" Isane muttered looking over to her blonde haired companion who sat idly flicking stones into the pond in front of him.

"Yes, Isane?" he asked not turning to look at her, but continued to flick stones into the water.

"Do you think Momo will get better?" she asked sitting next to Kira who immediately looked at her with a small frown on his face.

"I don't know" he said sighing slightly "At least Captain Hitsugiya is there to make sure Ichigo doesn't put a foot wrong." Kira flashed Isane a grin and gently took her hand in his own "You worry too much. She's fine with Ichigo and the others" he told her, caressing her hand. Isane bit her lip with worry and anxiety but, eventually, sighed and let her head fall onto Kiras shoulder while the sun set behind a small mountain range, several leagues beyond their position.

"You were right... It is beautiful" Isane whispered as her eyelids steadily became heavier and heavier. Kira merely hummed in agreement, now running his fingers through her hair.

"Hey you two, I was wondering where you got off to" came a deep yet smooth voice, reminiscent of Aizens own but exuded a sense if happiness. Both Kira and Isane jumped a little and cranes their heads to get a better view of whom had disturbed their moment of piece away from the formalities and regulations of the Court Guard Squads.

"Captain Ichishiku!" both the lieutenants exclaimed. Scrambling to get to their feet they were floored when the captain pushed them both back to the floor.

"The captain meeting requires both the captain and the lieutenants of their squads to be present, does it not?" Ichishiku asked looking at them from the corner of his eye. Almost immediately recognition fell across both their faces much to the delight of the captain who smirked and put his hand on Kiras shoulder to stop him rising any further.

"Don't worry, I covered for both of you" he said, his voice reverberating through Kiras and Isanes chest. Both Kira and Isane breathed a heavy sigh of relief

"Thank you Captain" they both said in unison. Ichishiku waves away their thanks and tucked some stray hair behind his ear. They threesome sat for a while simply gazing out at the view, yet Kira was inspecting the captain from the corner of his eye. He sat cross legged, his zanpakuto laid beside him held in its sapphire blue sheath with the same colour cloth at the hilt bound in the traditional katana fashion. The captain hadn't yet found the lieutenant staring at him, thankfully. The captain, once again, tucked another stray piece of his hair behind his ear when Kira noticed how familiar to Aizens his hair style was, but his hair was a little longer, reaching just below his ears, and it was a dark brown colour, yet when Kira had seen him all the other times it was a charcoal black

'Probably the sunset' he thought shaking his head resuming his inspection of the new captain allowing himself to trace the slight stubble beard he kept too-

"What are you staring at, Kira?" Ichishiku asked turning to face him, locking gazes with Kiras. The Kira watched as the sapphire coloured eyes seemed to burn holes in him but was taken aback by the scar covering his right eye that stretched over his eye, the side of his nose to the tip where it stopped. The scar was two separate lines which converged into one at the end of his nose.

"How'd you get the scar, Captain?" Kira asked blankly still tracing the lines with his eyes while Isanes head rolled on his shoulder, evidentially asleep.

"Good question" the captain said scratching his neck "But please, call me Quint" he finished nodding to Kira who flashed a quick grin upon feeling Isanes fingers weaving between his own.

"I got this scar when I was fresh out of the Soul Reaper Academy" Quint said with faux happiness, meaning to talk down the incident. "When I graduated I thought I was king of the world, until that is, I got placed in Squad 4 under the charge of Captain... Captain..." Quint trailed off placing his head on his fist.

"Never mind! After being placed in Squad 4 I requested an immediate transfer, I mean honestly! I was no healer! But it was refused so I defected and left to live a life where I would run an inn that was my parents but in secret hone my skills as a Shinigami. After a while I was at a third seats strength and received training from an retired Shinigami who sympathised with me and agreed to help if I let him stay at the inn for half-price. Brilliant old man he was!" Quint looked round to Kira who was looking on with interest and a small grin on his face.

"I'm rambling aren't I?" Quint asked to which Kira nodded and laughed who was replicated by Quint. "Anyway, one day there was a hollow nearby so I decided to take care of it, but by the time I got there I couldn't find any presence or hollow activity. Deciding it wasn't my day I went back to the inn to be greeted by utter carnage. Doors ripped from their hinges, windows missing, floors and walls smashed you name it, but what was most harrowing of all was the one untouched room was the old mans room, but there were at least twenty bodies there. The room was red; the floor, walls, doors even the old man himself." Quint paused while his clenched fists shook with anger

"Did he kill everyone at the inn?" Kira asked although he already knew the answer

"Yes" Quint choked out "And we fought. We injured each other, mortally, but the coward used another person, a young girl, as a meat shield and gave me this." Quint motioned to the scar "He escaped and never heard of again, I was healed and told to leave because I only brought despair to the town. I burnt the inn to the ground, left then lived in a smaller village quite a distance away which was populates by outcasts, betrayers and deserters: I was welcomed with open arms." Quint finished and looked to Kira whose jaw was hanging loose but soon snapped out of his apparent trance when Isanes head fell into his lap making him jump.

"Looks like we ought to head back, Kira" Quint said nodding to the sleeping Isane. Kira merely scooped her up and flash stepped away, closely followed by the captain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. Sorry for taking so long to upload another chapter for the story. I am truly sorry. Hopefully too many people didn't abandon the story because of the huge absence of updates but I have been seriously inhibited in my writing time and I am about to be again, sadly. I will try my hardest the get the next chapter out but, please, don't hold your breath; it will take time as everything does.**

**Thank you to Albo215 for understanding what situation I am in and sending me all of those awesome suggestions for the story. I am working my way round to constructing a reply but I figured it would be better to get the chapter done first.**

**I would also like to thank Reap for being a real dedicated person, scouring through my previous story to correct me on parts I had forgotten/lost. **

**Enjoy. R&R please.**

"I don't sense anything. Not a thing." Karakura Park was silent except for the several Shinigami who bounced through its open greens.

"It's strange... There isn't a single spirit around. Usually I can feel them." Ichigo muttered while Hisagi stuck close to his side. Hisagi made some kind of noise in agreement but his mind was fully focused on what he was doing. Ichigo, however, was almost praying for Yoruichi to be kept safe even though he knew she could take care of herself.

Since arriving at the park everyone had been split into teams of two; Ichigo and Hisagi, Yoruichi and Momo, who had since recovered from her injuries, and Toshiro and Rangiku. Ichigo moaned and groaned like a child as to why he and Yoruichi had been split apart but Toshiro merely sniggered that Ichigo would get 'distracted'. Yoruichi; however seemed to find this funny and purposely outrageously flirt with Ichigo.

Ichigo, Hisagi, Toshiro and Rangiku stood in the centre of the park at some kind of cenotaph waiting for Yoruichi and Momo to return.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Hisagi finally broke the silence drawing all attention to him. Ichigo turned, removed his zanpakuto and sat on the stairs to the memorial. Since mastering his hollow and, sub sequentially, his zanpakuto it had become like any others soul reapers. It now sat across his legs within its lustrous black leather sheath slightly longer than a regular katana but not enough to stand out. The handle was made from red cloth with black strands wrapped around it in the usual pattern however the hilt was a brass colour and seemed to be symmetrical forming a back-to-back explosion effect. Since Aizens defeat Ichigo hadn't been able to regain the cleaver like shape of the 'old' Zangetsu back as it was considered to be his Shikai as the regular katana form was now. He smiled absently running his hand the length of the sheathe; his Bankai still remained the same except that his zanpakuto now had a thin red pulsating line down the centre of the zanpakuto, but he had no idea what it was for. After asking both Zangetsu and his hollow and training for days at a time he gave up and let it be assuming it was just another change.

"Ichigo are you even listening?" Toshiro barked at him snapping him from his thoughts. Ichigo shook his head and reapplied Zangetsu to his waist, patting it softly. Ichigo approached Toshiro with a small grin on his face.

"Sorry Toshiro. What were you saying?" Ichigo noted that the White haired captains eyebrow twitched slightly at using his name but decided not to take it further.

"There aren't any hollows around, at least, not in the immediate area" he addressed Ichigo "Yoruichi and Momo reported that no one was around so we're heading back." Ichigo sighed heavily 'Another night wasted for nothing' he thought to himself.

* * *

Ichigo skipped from his window ledge and landed on his bed without a sound an immediately collapsed upon it. Yoruichi followed close behind with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo mumbled something incoherently into the sheets, not even bothering to turn over. Yoruichi 'jumped' back into her gigai and stretched before seeing to Ichigo. Sitting gently on the bed she rolled him over by his shoulder to find him staring into her eyes. Raising her hands to his face she gently traced his jaw line sometimes running a velvet touch over a long forgotten scar that made her wince ever so slightly. Raising a hand to hers, Ichigo threaded his fingers with Yoruichis and pulled it to his lips where he kissed it gently before rubbing the back of her hand soothingly with the pad of his thumb. Yoruichi caught the glint of something from the corner of her eye; the wedding ring on Ichigos finger. Smiling unconsciously she caressed her own between her fingers.

"Oooooh, Ichigo" Yoruichi groaned heartily. Ichigo froze and his face lit up bright red.

"Don't do that! You make it sound like something else!" he accused pointing at her with a shaking finger backing himself against the wall.

Someone rapped on his bedroom door "Brother! Is everything okay in there!"

"Shit!" Ichigo swore under his breath.

"I'm coming in!" yelled the voice with the door handle swivelling idly.

"Noooooo!"

* * *

The torches flickered in the cast iron holdings, their purple flames licking the cold grey stone walls exuding cold instead of warmth. The gentle crackle of the torches was all was that was to be heard as lots of bodies stood deathly still and silent seemingly waiting for something, some sort of cue. The gentle shuffle of someones feet would intermittently break the silence sending a hollow echo around the exponentially large chamber. The seemingly infinite sea of bodies all stood proud wearing the same, or some variant, of the same garb which was encrusted with a triangle with a fist shown clutching, what looked like, a zanpakuto, by its blade.

The sound of heels clacking off of the flag stone floor resonated around the chamber until the figure creating said noise came to a stop on the raised platform before the assembled, flanked by another hooded figure.

"Brothers, sisters; today marks a great day for me, for us, for you. Today we perfected the technique to allow our combatants greater strength in battle. We will no longer be thought of as weak and disgusting. We will establish ourselves as a superpower. A great force to be reckoned with!" Smatters of chatter erupted from the crowd. Some turning to others for confirmation of what they just heard.

"Silence you insolent dogs!" the hooded figure spat making the crowd fall silent again. "Soon you will all be trained and hardened further. You will know a closeness that you have never known before. Those feckless Shinigami will buckle and break under your power!" the figure roared throwing his fist into the air. The crowd simultaneously replicated him, some even drawing their weapons and thrusting them into the air as a clear sign of dedication. The hooded figure walked from the raised platform to find another waiting for him.

"It worked. Well done. You will see your promotion soon enough, Alumen" the second spoke nodding towards Alumen who bade his companion farewell and continued walking past without another word spoke between them. Alumen stalked down the cold stone hallway ignoring the torches that leapt into life as he passed and extinguished as soon as he was far away enough. His footsteps tapped off of the floor and echoed down the passage giving a certain sense of emptiness and loneliness.

"You're already late..." a voice whispered on the gentle breeze that buffeted him gently. Coming to a stop he sighed briefly before flash stepping the rest of the way. Bringing himself to a dead stop before a large wooden door braced with what looked to be intricate iron workings Alumen raised his fist to nock on the wood when it ominously creaked open. Slipping inside, he hurriedly closed the door behind himself and took his place at the lengthy wooden table that took the centre of the room. Positioning himself comfily in the old rickety chair he swept the table for familiar faces to find only one. Hulag, who was snoring slightly with his head leant to one side.

"Sorry I am so late." All figures turned to look at him without saying a word, but despite Hulags snoring he found himself sitting a perfectly silent abyss with everyone staring at him as he were some kind of alien, it made his skin crawl.

"Never mind that now" the largest figure in the chair at the head of the table said "All that maters is that you are here... now..." The figure slowly stopped speaking before turning to glare at the sleeping Hulag. Almost instantly the leg chairs snapped and Hulag was sent sprawling backwards, smashing his head off of the stone floor. Small rackets of laughter simmered before dying back down.

"Now, we have much to discuss... Alumen, how comes the... 'Technique'?" the head of the table asked. Clearing his throat Alumen suddenly became aware at how his hands shook and how dry his throat were despite the fact he were able to sweat under the sudden gaze of his master and commander.

"I-I-I..." All eyes once again turned to him making him stutter and fumble for words further. Hulag lent against one of the pillars which held a torch sending a calming purple haze across the table. Inhaling a large gulp of air, Alumen steadied himself before attempting to speak again. "It goes well. We are almost there..." Alumen stood and paced the room as if in deep thought.

"How long will it take?" the head asked as others remained deathly silent in their seats, daring not to move or whisper.

"A month, possibly less. But there is something we must do first..." Alumen respondent while summoning his zanpakuto which was accompanied by a grey haze that danced in the air before dissipating. Alumen grinned manically before thrusting his zanpakuto through the back of the chair with all his might and twisting it with equal rage while the sickening squelch of twisted human flesh filled the chamber along with the agonised screams of the casualty.

"...purge ourselves of the impure and traitors!" Soon after the sounds of someone choking on their own blood stopped the persons head fell forward and remained there while the last sinews of their spiritual pressure faded away. The only sound that resonated in the chamber was the heavy breathing of Alumen and the sinister tapping of the gained blood dripping from the end of his zanpakuto. Slowly Alumen removed the blade and wiped it clean on the traitors robes before throwing the body forward, smacking the head upon the table resulting in a dull thud then the body slid to the floor where it lay in a pool of its own blood, slowly soaking into the skin through the robes.

"I am not cleaning that up Alumen." the head of the table muttered casting an eye in his direction

"Oh... Excuse me." Alumen flash stepped from the room. "Neither am I." he added while walking away from the chamber as the booming voice of his commander followed after him. Alumen smiled to himself as his twisted mind replayed the women traitors last moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**I suppose this one was uploaded quicker than last time. I was going to do it on friday (UK) but i went to see Pirates 4 instead. No harm done. Enjoy.**

"Say Ichigo, where'd you put Kon?" Yoruichi asked Ichigo who replied simply.

"Why?"

"I think that stuffed lion keeps moving my things..." she said thoughtfully as she shut their bedroom door with a soft click. Ichigo lifted his eyes from the medical book in his lap to see Yoruichi still facing the door only wrapped in a while bath towel, her purple hair sticking to her shoulders and upper back. Ichigo tried to ignore the small droplets of water that clung to her skin and ran down her skin at an achingly slow pace. Attempting to cool himself off Ichigo shifted a little closer to the slightly open window and savoured the cool breeze. Ichigo snapped his eyes back down when he noticed Yoruichi beginning to turn around, not wanting to be caught spying.

"Ever the gentleman." Yoruichi said softly pacing over to where Ichigo sat half-heartedly trying to keep his eyes off of her. Suddenly the book was removed from his lap and his head was titled back with assistance from Yoruichi. Ichigo just sat and smiled warmly at her until she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips gently against Ichigos who moaned his approval and demonstrated it by absently running a hand over one of her thighs.

"Miss Shihoin..." Ichigo mused between kisses. Yoruichi gave a small chuckle putting a finger on his lips.

"That's Mrs. Kurosaki to you, husband." The pair kept kissing and exchanging soft, loving touches while Yoruichi drew the curtains shut as well as the window who had also managed to unbutton Ichigos shirt without him noticing she was running her hands across his chiselled stomach as he lie back on their bed with her above him.

"When did you..?" Yoruichi smirked mischievously. "You're still slow..." she whispered into his ear causing goosebumps to erupt across his neck and shoulders. Ichigo couldn't contain himself any longer and relieved Yoruichi of the towel while she set to undress Ichigo. The lovers set themselves in for a night of self indulgence and unison but were oblivious to their eavesdropping audience who was suspended to the back of the cupboard door via medical tape and gagged with the same.

Ichigo lay back with Yoruichi across him spent. Both their bodies were covered in a thin film of sweat from their previous activities. Yoruichi rubbed her cheek against his chest and hummed in contentment.

"I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Yoruichi murmured allowing the sweet relieving veil of sleep to cover her mind.

"I love you too, Yoruichi Kurosaki." Soon after his wife, Ichigo had succumbed to the desperate need for sleep and began another night of unholy rapture.

No, not tonight. It was different. It felt... Right. Ichigo spun round and found himself outside of the Shihoin residence in Soul Society. Ichigo heaved a huge sigh of relief upon recollection of this day. His wedding day. Using Shunpo, he ascended to the main courtyard where he could see while Rose petals hanging in the air but moving with the breeze, seemingly weightless. Ichigo marvelled at their beauty and kept walking forward, his head swivelling in all directions trying to catch a glimpse of everything, trying to savour every last moment. Ichigo arrived a highly decorated archway with a sleek white carpet running up the length of the gangway ahead which seemed to be decorated with an intricate golden lacework, as was the coat of arms in the centre of the carpet. The Shihoin families crest. Ichigo stepped through the archway and found that all of the seats were already occupied, including his family.

His father, of course, already knew of Ichigoss status as the Substitue Shinigami for Karakura Town and was not surprised when he was asked to come to Soul Society for his wedding; rather, he was being excited for himself and Ichigo both. Karin and Yuzu didn't take as much persuading into believing it was real as he thought it would and was thrilled to see them at his and Yoruichis wedding. Sat several rows behind his family and Rukias were the Court Guard Captains including the Head Captain and Soi Fon. Ichigo looked to the centre and saw himself standing looking over his shoulder to the exact spot where he was stood. It was weird, looking into yourself without even realising it. Ichigo still found himself standing there for some reason but nearly jumped from his skin when a figure walked through him. Ichigo blinked spastically shivered slightly before watching the seemingly gliding figure walking up the aisle towards the other him who was smiling so much that he thought he had lockjaw and couldn't move from that position. When the angelic figure reached the to altar and turned to their side Ichigo realised why he looked like he had; Yoruichi stood clad in a flowing strapless white dress with her hair left down to the bottom of her back though it was softly curled at the ends. Ichigos eyes ran over Yoruichi in all her perfection when he moved up to her face. Behind the white veil she wore Yoruichi was beaming almost as much as Ichigo was. From where he stood now the real Ichigo couldn't hear the words being exchanged but he remembered them so well he could practically recite them word for word and started where the pastor was currently.

"-will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?" the pastor asked in a deep voice looking at the other Ichigo.

"Yes, I promise." Ichigo replied in a strong voice, emanating confidence. Ichigo watched as he stole another sideways glance at Yoruichi who had tears brimming in her own eyes. The pastor then turned towards Yoruichi.

"Bride, Yoruichi Shihoin, you take this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"

"Yes, I promise." Yoruichi replied in equally strong voice who also glanced a Ichigo from the corner of her eye. Turning towards each other Ichigo watched himself slowly lift Yoruichis veil as remembered how he had to do a double take, as if seeing her beauty in a second light. Ichigo watched himself slowly lean forward to kiss his wife but was surprised when she threw her lips upon his causing a ripple of laughter of pass through the assembled congregation.

At that point Ichigo didn't care, the newlywed couple melted into the kiss and savoured every last moment. To Ichigo it was pure bliss. Suddenly, every head turned to him.

"-igo!"

Ichigo straightened up and looked around. Everyone was watching him and the world had become deathly quiet. Some of the assembled had began to rise from their chairs or advance towards him.

"Ichigo!"

He sat up so fast he almost sent Yoruichi flying off of the bedside and out the window. Ichigo sat panting with a thin layer of sweat clinging to his forehead.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" The hand on his shoulder told him he was okay; he was safe, for now at least.

"Yeah I'm fine... Dream just got a bit messed up." Ichigo looked at the clock on his and Yoruichis bedside table. 04:36am. Great. "Sorry for waking you..." he groaned before flopping back down onto their bed. Yoruichi offered a glass of water towards him and thanked her silently before sipping gently from it. Yoruichi pulled the window open a little wider and moved Ichigo closer to it before resettling herself from her rude awakening.

"How bad was it this time?" she asked timidly, as if she were afraid of the answer she would receive.

"Perfect." Ichigo sat sipping the water and rolling the cool glass along his forehead while his wife sat puzzled beside him. Ichigo took note of the silence and elaborated some more.

"I dreamt of our wedding day" he said with hope flitting into his voice "It was perfect. You were beautiful." he reminded her while setting the glass down and rolling over to face her. He lay there staring into her shimmering eyes while he gently brushed a piece of her from her face.

"You've gotten soft..." Yoruichi said flatly.

"Wha-?" Ichigo almost exploded but was stopped by the soft paradise of her lips pressed against his own. She had Ichigo wrapped around her little finger. Ichigo didn't care if he had gone soft or not; Yoruichi would best him into shape. He couldn't wait.

* * *

"The dimensional rift is shifting. How peculiar." A gruff voice mumbled in the dimly illuminated room, the only light cast by the ginormous monitor stood before the figure. Such a strange contrast to what was normally scattered around the strange world. A medieval castle filled with modern technology.

"Giavelie, how comes the research?" A new voice entered the room followed by the owners soft footsteps carrying them to the Giavelies side.

"Well, Alumen, though I did ask you not to come here. The results if caught would be most... Undesirable." Giavelie spoke with a slight rasp in his voice with a small hint of admiration. Alumen caught this and watched the researcher from the corner of his eye to see the man staring at the monitor, unaware of how well the situation had progressed. "Regardless, are they the results you needed? I'm tired of playing double-agent." Giavelie said nonchalant.

Alumen merely smiled again and clapped him on the back and whispered to him "1 Month, that's all. You'll be home free." A sudden weight seemed to leave Giavelies shoulder further demonstrated by a huge sigh. Alumen bade him farewell and walked from the room clutching a emerald green leather back book in his hands. With one last look back to Giavelie he added in a whisper "Not unless they find you first, pawn."

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, wow its been a long time since i saw myself typing in bold above my work. I am terribly sorry for such the long update time and as a thank you for sticking with me i am already half way through the next chapter. Now i'm going to shut up and let you read. Bye.**

**Chapter 5**

Ichigo stood over the kitchen sink of the Kurosaki clinic as he slowly poured a glass of water for himself. Turning back around Ichigo was about to ascend the staircase back to his and Yoruichis room when Toshiro appeared behind him who laid a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Kurosaki" was all he had to say for Ichigo to turn and immediately shun his icy cold hand away. Gently massaging the cold spot from Toshiros hand Ichigo tilted his head questioningly and Toshiro stood looking anywhere but Ichigos eyes.

"If you won't talk I'm going back to bed" Ichigo said flatly with a huge yawn. Toshiro sighed and leant against the wall.

"I can't sleep due to the attack by those... Things the other day and the fact I can't do anything about it." Ichigo smiled slightly; he knew what this was about. Toshiro felt guilty for letting Mono cone to any harm. Ichigo immediately softened his look and put his hand on Toshiros shoulder.

"No one blames you for what happened, you were ambushed and you weren't likely to keep everyone from harm. Don't be so hard on yourself; nobody else blames you for what happened." Ichigo told him quietly before almost silently climbing back upstairs to Yoruichi. Slipping gently beneath the sheets Ichigo winced as the bed frame creaked slightly causing Yoruichi to move a little in her sleep. As Ichigo finally got settled and laid on his back he turned his head to find a small smile etched across Yoruichis face and Ichigo couldn't take his gaze off of her. He sighed heavily as her arms sought after him and wrapped around his waist allowing herself to nuzzle his neck in her sleep. Ichigo simply smiled and kissed her forehead before letting his eyes own weight drag him off into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

"Yes, these samples are certainly intriguing... Thank you for bringing me them Captain Hitsugaya." Captain Kurosutchi sat laughing joyfully as he held the sample of the unknown spirit energy aloft while spinning on the chair he was sat in.

"How long does it take for results?" Toshiro asked bluntly, obviously not sharing the scientists enthusiasm who abruptly stopped spinning and nailed Toshiro with his glare.

"You do not rush science, Captain Hitsugaya" Kurosutchi replied flatly. "Catch, Nemu!" he called out while he nonchalantly tossed the vial across the room where, as he expected, Nemu caught it and gently placed it within some sort of centrifuge device used to separate spiritual pressures. Toshiro calmed considerably seeing the sample safe and turned back to Kurosutchi. "Alert me as soon as anything appears, okay? I need to know what the spirit energy belongs too." Kurosutchi was simply pacing between two large monitors while scratching his chin thoughtfully. The White haired captain sighed heavily and flash stepped out of the room leaving the scientists on their own. 

* * *

"It would be so easy!" a voice cackled lowly from the rooftops of Karakura Town "Soooo easy, I could stand on his face and nothing could be done!" The voice cackled and laughed heartily. When the laughing subsided a figure leapt from the roof to another that was closer to their target but allowed the radiant glow of the moon to reflect off of their features. The persons hair was loose and fluttering gently in the wind but his bottom half of his face was covered with a scarf that lead into a cape that reached his feet but currently sat pooled on the edge of the tall apartment block where he was perched. The scarf was just low enough to allow some of the moon light to reflect off of his eyes giving off a scarlet haze. Cackling quietly the figure leapt to the edge of another building and simply sat, watching. Waiting. Planning. Remaining silent this time, the figure almost silently leapt to another roof where he peeked over the apex of the roof a little to locate his target. Finding himself less than 100 metres from their target they leapt from the edge of the building. They floated for a while, clothing rippling noisily against the slight wind that lazily drifted between the streets.

However, beneath the mid-flight figure there was a mighty cry and looking down they saw a quick flash of a dragons jaw closing over their torso before they were dragged off for several blocks. Suddenly the dragon, which was amazingly cold and a looked like it were made of ice, changed direction and began moving straight down. The figure screamed as they watched the ground come closer and closer until there was nothing, a blackness. The dragon kept pushing onto their back, shattering itself in the process. Eventually the grinding ceased and the figure let out a tiny moan and tried to move but found themselves pinned to the floor. Rolling their head to the side the crimson eyes registered the web like ice pattern covering their back and spreading across the ground. The male watched as his breath was released as mist while he gulped the air greedily on the count of having the wind knocked out of him.

Soft footsteps slowly echoed behind the stricken stranger who lay still unable to move from the web of ice that had him secured to the ground. With each step a ominous mist ebbed forth, coating the grass in a soft dew and frosting the edges of the individual blades slightly.

"Who's there?" the stranger spoke creating a opaque mist that hung in the air until it gently dispersed. There was no reply and the footsteps kept coming until the stranger could see the owners feet next to his head. Slowly and painfully turning his head the stranger found themselves lost in cyan coloured eyes which seemed to have a icy flame flickering gently within. "Shinigami..." the stranger breathed dropping his head to the floor. "Kill me now. Finish it quickly, please."

"I..." The white haired soulreaper started "I... Am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Toshiro went silent and inspected the stricken male before raising his zanpakuto so that the point dangled dangerously above the males head. "If I were you, I'd chose your next words carefully. Who are you?"

"Feh!" the man spat at Toshiros feet. A small click resonated through the air and Toshiros zanpakuto now rested about an inch above the males head who had screwed his eyes shut.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" Toshiro asked calmly, his face blank and unyielding. The male just laughed heartily, obviously mocking the captain. Toshiro dropped the zanpakuto and watched as it fell deftly towards its target.

"Okay! Okay! Please don't kill me!" screamed the male trying the break from the binding that pinned him beneath his death. A dull thud echoed and the air seemed to stop dead and all that could be heard was the soft hum of the zanpakuto which was embedded a quarter the way up the blade. A massive sigh was issued from the male forming another cloud of mist.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll tell you anything! Just don't kill me!" the male tripped over his words while he panted rapidly having nearly being slaughtered like an animal. Toshiro plucked his zanpakuto from beside the males neck and sat down.

"It's good to see we finally... Understand each other" Toshiro said calmly while balancing his zanpakuto on his knees. "Firstly, how about you tell me what your name is" Toshiro said looking the male in the eye who seemed to grimace and drop his head down into the grass.

"Meurt"

"Meurt?"

"Meurt"

After a considerable period of time Toshiro talked again, apparently his intimidation had worked, this Meurt didn't even dare speak without being spoken to. "Meurt who were you going after?"

"Who were you protecting?" he retorted causing Toshiros eye to twitch. Meurt had obviously forgotten the perilous situation he was in. Toshiro stopped tapping his zanpakuto against his knee and raised it against his shoulder in an attempt to intimidate his captive further, and it worked as Meurts mouth automatically rambled off apologies and began begging for forgiveness.

"Silence" Toshiro said flatly and Meurt ceased his ramblings. "Now, tell me who you were targeting... Otherwise things will work out very badly for you." Meurt paled and muttered something under his breath before looking back to Toshiro who still managed to sit looking calmer than ever. Meurt muttered something almost silently. Toshiro asked him to repeat the name on account of not hearing it the first time.

"Kurosaki!" Meurt almost shouted "We are after Kurosaki ok-"

"What do you mean we?" Toshiro asked as he warily increased his spiritual pressure and attempted to find any other significant amount of spiritual energy in the area, but there were none. Not even near Kurosakis home. Meurt just lay silently and had realised that he had said too much already. Toshiro scoffed and allowed his foot to trade pleasantries with the back of his captives head, knocking him out cold. More than likely he would wake up with a headache that felt like a earthquake trying to split his head in two.

Toshiro sheathed his zanpakuto allowing the ice web to slowly disintegrate and release its captive. Toshiro, grudgingly, picked up the unconscious man and hauled him across his back and ferried him off to the Urahara Shop. Urahara would make him break which would give the Court Guard Squads so much more to work with. After extensive research hardly anything was found on the Undead and the Zankay Nobles. It seemed that it had all been destroyed purposely.

'There's more to this... I know it' was the only thought that ran through Captain Hitsugayas mind. 

* * *

It wasn't normal, rather, it was not as I had expected it to be. Death. It's strange. After dealing so much of it and watching the light disappear from so many people's eyes I thought I understood death and what it was. How wrong I was. It's strange, also, I do not, usually, make such grave miscalculations. It's cold again, sadly. This... world... Is strange too, the surroundings change constantly; the temperature, the humidity, the thickness... I can't move my arms nor my legs. My eyes remained heavy through the seeming entirety I had spent here in this abyss. Until now.

Snapping my eyes open I honestly wished I hadn't, though it did provide some answers to my many questions. Strange... 

* * *

Ichigo bolted upright throwing the covers off of himself and propping himself up on his elbows trying to keep himself steady. Using one hand to rub his eyes vigorously Yoruichi had already sat cross legged next to him looking at him questioningly and waiting for him to speak. She knew better than to push him into something he was clearly uncomfortable with.

"Another?" Yoruichi questioned as she squeezed his hand gently. Ichigo simply nodded without moving his eyes, Ichigo remained transfixed on one spot of his bed sheets. Sighing he dropped himself back onto the mattress which made the springs creak painfully under his weight. Ichigo let his head be absorbed by the soft pillow before be drew a deep breath and explained everything to Yoruichi who had since dropped her head onto his chest. Yoruichi listened silently and intently all the while listening to Ichigos heart drum steadily within his chest.

"...the eyes Yoruichi, I don't know what it was but it snapped something inside of me" Ichigo said whilst gazing blankly at the ceiling. Yoruichi shifted her head slightly waiting for him to continue. "The eyes..." was all he muttered before rubbing his eyes again and yawning widely.

Yoruichi became worried but decided to try and take his mind off of it. "Ichigo, forget about it. It was just another nightmare. After everything you went through I don't blame you, but you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened." Yoruichi moved her head onto his shoulder before speaking again. "Try to get some sleep. You'll need to be alert tomorrow when were out chasing down this... thing."

Ichigo sighed again. "Yeah I guess you're right" he muttered.

"Can't protect you all the time..." was a half coherent response from beside him. Rolling his head to the side he realised that Yoruichi had already fallen asleep. Ichigo turned to face her and wrapped her within the safe embrace of his arms and buried his nose in her sweetly scented hair.

"Mmmhhhmmmm..." Yoruichi moaned. Ichigo let the weight of his eyelids take over and fell into dreamless warmth.

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six! YAY! Also, a kinda PR thing here, over Christmas there will not a lot of typing going as there are several awesome games being released which i have to play. Below is a list I'm planning to play:**

**Dead Island (nearly done :D)**

**Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3**

**Battlefield 3**

**Devil May Cry DMC**

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**

**Assassins Creed Revelations**

**So expensive. Anyway, on with the chapter... WAIT! Forgot to say; subscribe to me on Twitter NDStheme not to be confused with ndsthemes  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

Ichigo squinted against the bright light that was spilling through the crack between the curtains of his bedroom. Adjusting his head slightly he looked at his clock. 10:43. Ichigo moaned and rubbed his eyes before swinging his legs round and sat on the edge of the bed. Ichigo sat with his head in his hands before turning to look back at his empty bed. Of course, Yoruichi had left Ichigo to sleep in whilst she opened the clinic. Smiling he stood and walked unsteadily over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black combats and a white t-shirt and went off to grab a quick shower before he went downstairs.

"So Yoruichi when are you going to be blessing us with grandchildren?" Yoruichi stood stock still and was still trying to convince herself that she had heard wrong.

"I-I- what?" she asked in no more than a whisper. Eventually she recovered enough to slowly turn her head to look at her mother who sat eyeing her midriff. Yoruichi snapped her fingers and caught her mother's attention. "No, I'm not pregnant before you ask!" Serul pouted before taking another sip of her tea. Serul had become considerably more laid back since her daughter had gotten married and it showed; she was currently sat slouched back on Ichigos couch which one arm slung across the back of it yet the air of nobility and respect hung around her. Yoruichis father, Crezat, however, was sat straighter than Serul but just looked like he was trying to be polite rather than acting as a friend as only having met a few times previously. Crezat sat staring deep into his daughters eyes and smiled lightly somehow he could always see right through her.

"Serul, she is telling the truth. I can feel it." Serul simply nodded and returned to gazing around the strangeness of the human home. Yoruichi came and sat opposite her parents and made herself comfortable before asking a itching question. "Wheres Alenifay?"

* * *

**(NOTE: I changed Compul to Alenifay because it simply sounds better)  
**

* * *

Crezat simply glanced at where their son and Yoruichis brother should be sitting and sighed. Yoruichi became worried, the knot forming in her stomach similar to when Ichigo had been fighting Aizen. The feeling became more and more intense the longer her father remained silent to the point where it was becoming unbearable.

"We... we..." Crezat began but he couldn't seem to find the words he was looking for. Closing his slightly agape mouth he bowed his head a little and seemed to be in very deep thought, or, he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. Yoruichis stomach performed somersaults while she looked pleadingly towards her mother who sighed before setting her tea down on the table between them.

"Alenifay is somewhere but where, we don't know." Serul just stared at Yoruichi who began fidgeting, obviously having difficulty accepting this answer. "After he saw many of the Shinigami caught in the fierce fighting and their number greatly diminished he was disgusted to see how many of the noble clans held back their own fighters to protect their own assets and how they still blamed the Court Guard Squads and Central 46 for what happened even after so many good men and women had laid down their lives for protect their own skinny hides!" Serul stopped to steady her breathing and calm herself down, but she realised she hadn't answered Yoruichis question and was leaving her hanging on her every word.

"Shortly after the fight had finished he told us he was going to become a Shinigami and try to regain some honour for the Nobles. About a week later he was carted off to the academy and began his training. Around four month after he had been at the academy he had already surpassed the teachers there and quickly got accepted into squad six under the command of Byakuya Kuchiki who seemed to take a real liking to him, according to his letters, but he was still cold and calculating and never let any emotion get onto his face." Yoruichi sat pretty much dumbfounded and blinked spastically.

"What seat is he?" Yoruichi asked with a undertone of excitement. Serul smiled widely and took a folded piece of paper from her robes and handed it to her daughter who took the paper but eyed her mother suspiciously. Unfolding it gently she almost exploded in laughter when she saw the picture of Byakuya sitting writing on some parchment whilst her brother was stood on one leg, behind him, and making the peace sign above his head. Yoruichi barely contained herself before she caught sight of a white piece of cloth wrapped above his bicep. Attached was a badge which indicated that he was the lieutenant of squad six.

"L-l... Uh... How?" Yoruichi stuttered before rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Happily she wasn't.

Serul and Crezat laughed at her reaction. "Your... face..." Serul panted holding her stomach. Crezat was almost in stitches but was holding himself better than his wife. Yoruichi simply sat and run her index finger gently over the photo.

"Apparently" Crezat began "Captain Kuchiki was so impressed with how much progress he was making he pulled him from the academy under..." Crezat faked a cough "...special circumstances. I also heard that because of his rapidly accelerating progress and his 'seemingly infinite' potential, according to Captain Kuchiki anyway, he immediately assigned him to a month of Reikan-tosna training to bring him to a level where he would be both capable in combat and general roles." Crezat sipped his tea.

"You don't seem thrilled for him" Yoruichi stated flatly.

"I'm not, simply put, I wanted to know what this training was but I wasn't told a thing and Alenifay isn't allowed to speak of anything." Crezat seemed to deflate considerably and Serul stroked his arm tenderly. Yoruichi reeled; she'd never seen her parents flip emotions so quickly even when they were meant to be happy. There was something they weren't telling her, but, before she could get a word passed her lips there were several soft thuds from behind followed by the voice that accompanied them.

"Reikan-tosna training is where you remove yourself from a material space and dimension and place it in another where time is suspended. In this space you fight and train with your zanpakutos spirit. To put it simply; it causes massive stress on the spirit and soul to the point of where it could fracture. This would mean death or loss of spiritual pressure." Ichigo jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Yoruichi. Serul and Crezat were both watching him with keen eyes.

"How do you know this Ichigo?" Crezat asked with his mouth still hanging slightly open. "I've done it, sort of. When I was fighting Aizen the dome I made acts as another dimension I can manipulate to my will which means things like time and spiritual density are debunked." Ichigo explained as if it was no mean feat and everyone was able to do it. "But, a person must accept this training if it is offered by another but not if they put themselves through it." Ichigo resolved.

Crezat hummed slightly and stroked his chin "Why would Byakuya offer him such training when it is so dangerous?" He thought aloud and seemed to wait for answers having not come up with his own. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Maybe he needed a combat ready lieutenant? Byakuya would only make him do it if he thought he could." Crezat seemed immediately reassured by this as did Serul who's whole body seemed to relax and slouch further into the couch.

"Thanks Ichigo that really put our mind to rest" Serul said with the relief evident in her voice. Ichigo wanted to push her further on the subject but thought it was better not to seeing how Seruls face twisted slightly.

"Also, what's this talk of grandchildren I hear?" Ichigo asked making Yoruichi flinch while she buried her face into his chest, but before Serul could open her mouth Yoruichi had already intervened.

"It's nothing just my parents being stupid..." she mumbled as she nuzzled his chest hiding the slight blush that crept onto her face. Ichigo smiled and gently stroked her hair and became immediately intoxicated by the sweet lavenderish smell it gave off. The family sat talking about their lives and Serul would often slide in the odd comment about children to which Yoruichi quickly changed the subject. Ichigo turned the subject of conversation to something that had been bothering him for a while now.

"Yoruichi, did Urahara mention anything about why there are so few hollows?" Ichigo asked her as thoughtfully gazed through the window. Yoruichi shook her head dismissively just as the door bell rang. Yoruichi immediately jumped up and answered the door, half expecting to see an annoy from the Soul Society on the other side, but was massively relieved when two girls appeared: one with black hair and another with blonde. "Oh hi there girls!" Yoruichi said cheerfully before ushering them inside. Isshin, of course, followed with his usual chorus of... Well, utter crap.

"Heeeelllllooooo there fourth dau-argh!" Ichigos cup, now devoid of tea, had collided with his face and broke into several pieces. Isshin simply groaned for a while before going off to clean himself up.

"Sorry about that..." Ichigo said quietly to his step parents.

"Aunty! Uncle!" screamed the two girls as Yoruichi busied herself with putting the groceries away.

Ichigo relaxed into the couch sharing a small, sweet smile with Yoruichi.

Hollows could wait.

This is what Christmas was all about.


End file.
